Kizuna
by Lavi Black
Summary: Fotos são achadas. Nowaki ganha uma nova responsável no hospital. Uma única pessoa liga Nowaki, Hiroki e Akihiko. Mas até onde esse laço vai? Até onde Hiroki é capaz de ir por Nowaki? E qual é o laço que liga Kusama Nowaki, Usami Akihiko, Kamijou Hiroki
1. Introdução Fotos

_**Kizuna**_

_**Introdução - Fotos**_

Era uma manhã calma e ensolarada. Um rapaz de pele clara, cabelos negros que dependendo de como a luz do sol batia pareciam azulados, olhos azuis e serenos, tirava pó dos livros na estante que ficava em um canto na sala de seu apartamento. Um suave sorriso brincava em sua face jovem. Estava sozinho em casa, já que seu amante havia saído para trabalhar. Após alguns minutos limpando os livros reparou em um papel escondido entre dois livros. O puxou, mas o papel estava preso. Retirou o livro que segurava o papel no lado direito e o papel caiu em sua mão livre. Em questão de segundos vários papéis caíram do mesmo lugar.

Nowaki olhou confuso para o vão que o livro que retirara havia deixado. Havia vários papéis ali, assim como no chão. Olhou para o papel em sua mão, o primeiro a cair e se surpreendeu. Não era um simples papel. Era uma foto. Antiga pelo que parecia. A foto havia sido tirada em um lugar com muita neve, ainda podia se ver a neve caindo na foto. Ao fundo estava uma antiga mansão coberta pelas sombras que a noite formava. Em primeiro plano estava Hiro-san. O atual professor estava sentado na neve, estava bem mais jovem do que atualmente e atrás de si uma mulher o abraçava. Essa mulher possuía cabelos longos, lisos e vermelhos, olhos em tom de verde escuro e pele bem pálida. Era tão jovem quanto Hiro-san. Ambos sorriam. Pareciam bem felizes. Instintivamente Nowaki virou a foto e viu uma legenda atrás da foto: _"Shizuka e Hiroki - Milão, Itália - 28 de dezembro de 1998"._ Isso explicava porque Hiro-san parecia tão novo na foto, estava com apenas 18 anos na época. (1)

Nowaki se abaixou e começou a mexer nos papéis no chão. Também eram fotos. De Hiro-san e da mulher na foto. Todas com praticamente a mesma legenda: _"Shizuka e Hiroki - Milão, Itália - 1998"._ Os papéis que permaneceram na estante também eram fotos com o mesmo tipo de legenda.

Aquilo intrigou Nowaki, despertando-lhe uma espécie de ciúme da mulher na foto. Ela aparecia com Hiro-san em todas as fotos, sempre sorrindo, abraçando ou beijando Hiro-san na face. O que mais intrigava o jovem, porém, era o fato das fotos estarem escondidas em meio aos livros de Hiro-san. Por que Hiro-san as esconderia? Será que ele não queria que Nowaki as visse? Nowaki respirou fundo e tentou afastar esses pensamentos de sua mente. Não queria ser dominado por pensamentos infantis, mas mesmo assim... Não conseguia tirar aquelas fotos da cabeça...

------

Em uma conceituada universidade, um professor lia um livro distraidamente. Estava em uma das áreas abertas do campus aproveitando o clima ameno daquela manhã. O vento batia suavemente balançando seus curtos cabelos castanhos enquanto seus olhos permaneciam atentos às linhas do livro. Uma suave, porém alta melodia foi ouvida. Melodia que o professor reconheceu como o aviso de seu celular de que havia recebido uma mensagem. Fechou o livro e pegou o celular. Procurou pela mensagem. Quando a achou e a leu, sua face calma se tornou tensa e até mesmo assustada. A mensagem era curta e simples:

_Voltei para o Japão. Espero poder ver-te logo. Estou com muita saudade._

_Amo-te, Shizuka._

------

O clima ameno continuou até a noite. No hospital, Nowaki se preparava para começar seu trabalho quando o diretor veio chamá-lo. Dissera-lhe que teria uma nova responsável, uma nova _senpai._ E no exato momento, ele estava acompanhando o diretor até a UTI Pediátrica onde a sua nova senpai atendia um paciente. Durante todo o percurso Nowaki ouviu o discurso do diretor sobre a médica recém chegada. Dizia que ela estudara em uma universidade muito famosa do Japão, que estudara e trabalhara durante oito anos na Alemanha, entre outras coisas.

Ao chegarem à UTI Pediátrica, o diretor parou na porta e pediu a uma das enfermeiras:

- Chame Matsumori-san.

- Sim, senhor.

A enfermeira entrou novamente na UTI e pela porta, Nowaki a viu conversar com uma mulher. Não conseguiu ver o rosto da mulher, mas algo lhe dizia que a conhecia, principalmente quando viu os cabelos longos e vermelhos.

A mulher dispensou a enfermeira, retirou as luvas, as jogou fora e foi de encontro ao diretor na porta.

- Me chamou senhor?

- Matsumori-san, lembra-se que lhe disse que ficaria responsável por um residente?--ela concordou--Pois bem, aqui está o residente. --o diretor apontou Nowaki. --Kusama Nowaki, esta é Matsumori Shizuka sua nova responsável.

A médica sorriu.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Kusama-san. --estendeu a mão.

Nowaki aceito a mão ainda atordoado. Matsumori Shizuka possuía longos cabelos lisos e vermelhos, pele pálida e profundos olhos em um tom de verde escuro. Nowaki não podia acreditar. À sua frente, naturalmente mais velha, mas não menos bela, estava à mulher das fotos de Hiro-san.

------

**Obs: **(1) Levando em consideração que a fic se passa no ano de 2009 e o Hiroki tenha 29 anos. n.n


	2. Capítulo I Memories

**Kizuna******

**Capítulo I – Memories**

_Itálico: __Pensamentos dos personagens._

- É um prazer conhecê-la, Matsumori-san.--Nowaki respondeu sério. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que a médica à sua frente fosse a mesma mulher que aparecia com Hiro-san nas fotos que achara de manhã. Estava se sentindo estranho. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma pontada de ciúmes da intimidade que ela demonstrava ter com Hiro-san nas fotos, estava abismado com a beleza da médica.

Matsumori Shizuka possuía a pele absolutamente pálida, o que fazia o verde escuro de seus olhos sobressair em  
seu rosto jovem de traços suaves. Os traços de seu rosto possuíam um quê de europeu. Ela devia ter alguma ascendência européia. Os cabelos lisos e vermelhos desciam soltos por suas costas até abaixo de sua cintura. A franja caia sobre seus olhos como se fosse uma cortina vermelha protegendo duas esmeraldas. As roupas negras só acentuavam a palidez da pele. Shizuka usava uma camiseta de manga comprida e gola alta, calças jeans e botas de cano alto. A única peça que não era negra era o jaleco típico dos médicos.

Shizuka soltou a mão.

- Pode me chamar de Shizuka.

Nowaki sorriu fracamente.

- Como quiser Shizuka-_senpai_.

- Agora que já foram apresentados, irei deixá-los a sós. --disse o diretor--Tenho trabalho a fazer. --se afastou. Nowaki o acompanhou com o olhar.

- Ouvi dizer que você é o melhor residente daqui. --Shizuka comentou.

Kusama voltou o olhar para ela.

- Não diria que sou o melhor... --sorriu encabulado.

Nesse momento uma enfermeira apareceu, chamando a atenção de Shizuka.

- Matsumori-san... O menino Hoshizaki...

Shizuka assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça. A enfermeira voltou para o interior da sala de UTI.

A médica suspirou.

- Bem... Hora de trabalhar!--sorriu dando um tapa de leve no abdômen de Nowaki e entrou na UTI. O residente a  
acompanhou.

Nowaki a acompanhou durante toda a noite e, pelo menos no aspecto profissional, não encontrou nada que pudesse  
criticar em Shizuka. Ela demonstrava ser uma médica responsável e competente. Parecia ter muito jeito com crianças. Atendia os pacientes sempre sorrindo, fazia brincadeiras, conseguia relaxar e divertir as crianças doentes. Observando-a assim, Shizuka parecia ser uma boa pessoa, mas Nowaki ainda queria descobrir qual era a  
relação dela com Hiro-san.

------

Enquanto caminhava pelo campus, Hiroki procurava um número de telefone em seu celular. Não lhe agradava muito  
ter que ligar para essa pessoa assim do nada, mas se Shizuka havia realmente retornado ao Japão, essa pessoa com certeza saberia. Achou o número e clicou para discar. Por alguns segundos ouviu aquele característico som de chamada até que uma voz masculina atendeu:

- Alô?

- Akihiko?

- Hiroki?--Akihiko parecia espantado. --O que aconteceu? É tão raro você me ligar...

- Preciso saber de uma coisa. --o tom de voz do professor era bem sério.

- É verdade.

- O quê...?—Hiroki ficou confuso.

- Shizuka voltou para o Japão.

- COMO VOCÊ SABIA QUE EU IRIA PERGUNTAR SOBRE ELA?!

Do outro lado da linha, o escritor afastou um pouco o fone do ouvido.

- Eu te conheço, Hiroki.

Kamijou bufou irritado.

- Ela te ligou?—perguntou o escritor.

- Me mandou uma mensagem.

- Hn. Ela me ligou ontem avisando. Ela sabia que você provavelmente não acreditaria que ela havia retornado então  
me pediu para que, caso você ligasse pra mim, eu confirmasse o retorno dela.

- O QUÊ?!--Hiroki estava vermelho de raiva. "_Que garota insolente!" _Alguns alunos que cruzavam com Kamijou, desviavam o caminho assustados com a cara de psicopata do professor de literatura.

- Eu te conheço. Ela te conhece. Você é tão previsível, Hiroki... --Kamijou pôde notar um leve tom de sarcasmo  
na voz do escritor.

- Sayonara, Akihiko. --desligou.

Hiroki suspirou tentando se acalmar. Então ela realmente voltara. Depois de oito anos, Shizuka voltara. Fechou os  
olhos. Deus! Como sentira falta daquela garota!

------

Do outro lado da linha, Akihiko encarava o telefone. Um sorriso brincava em seu rosto. Misaki passou pelo escritor e  
estranhou.

- Algum problema, Usagi-san?

Ainda sorrindo, Akihiko olhou para Misaki.

- Misaki, você conheceu uma amiga do Takahiro chamada Matsumori Shizuka?

Misaki pareceu pensar um pouco. Como se um estalo tivesse sido dado em sua mente, sorriu.

- Ah sim! Shizuka-san! A última vez que a vi foi quando ela foi se despedir do Nii-san. Parece que ela ia pra Europa estudar ou algo do tipo.

- Exatamente. Ela passou os últimos oito anos na Alemanha, estudando e trabalhando.

- Hum...

- Ela voltou.

- É?--Misaki pareceu espantado e feliz com a notícia.

- Você gosta da Shizuka? --Akihiko perguntou quando notou a expressão no rosto do universitário.

- Sim, ela é uma pessoa muito legal.

- Sim, ela é. --Akihiko olhou para o céu que aparecia através da janela. Riu. Misaki estava começando a ficar confuso  
e assustado com o comportamento de Akihiko.

_"Shizuka e Hiroki se encontrando..."_ Riu ainda mais. A simples idéia de ver os dois se reencontrando o divertia demais!

------

Quando chegou em casa, Hiroki encontrou um bolo de fotos deixado sobre a mesa de centro da sala. Pegou o bolo  
e sentou no sofá. Foi passando as fotos uma por uma.

Suspirou. Lembrava da viagem à Itália. Os dias que passara com Shizuka em Milão, Veneza, Roma. Aquela viagem  
fora uma excelente despedida. Três anos depois Shizuka foi para a Alemanha. Estudar. Médica Pediatra. Suspirou novamente. Talvez fosse sua sina se envolver com _médicos pediatras._ Continuou olhando as fotos até que se lembrou de um detalhe. Ele havia deixado aquelas fotos dentro de um livro. O último livro que havia ganhado de Shizuka. Então, como aquelas fotos foram parar na mesa da sala?

- Oh, não! --Kamijou largou o corpo no sofá.

Nowaki! Só poderia ter sido ele! _"Ele deve ter achado essas fotos e as colocou aqui" _

- Só espero que aquele pirralho não tenha pensado nenhuma besteira!

------

O dia começava a amanhecer. Em uma sala no hospital, Nowaki guardava suas coisas e se preparava para voltar para  
casa. Estava distraído, por isso se assustou quando ouviu uma voz às suas costas.

- Parabéns.

O residente se virou. Apoiada no batente da porta estava Shizuka. A médica entrou e também começou a arrumar as  
coisas para ir embora.

- Hm?

- Você demonstrou ser muito bom, Kusama. É talentoso e tem jeito com crianças. Pode se tornar um excelente pediatra.--a médica sorriu.

Nowaki sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado, senpai.

Uma melodia começou a ser ouvida. Shizuka tateou os bolsos do jaleco procurando alguma coisa. Olhou ao redor e  
achou o que procurava em cima de uma mesa, atrás de Nowaki.

- Kusama, você poderia pegar meu celular, por favor? Eu deixei nessa mesa, atrás de você.

- Claro.

Nowaki se virou e pegou o aparelho. Quando o estendeu pôde ver o nome de quem ligava. O visor do celular mostrava: _Hiroki._

Shizuka pegou o celular e atendeu.

- _Hiroki-chan?!_

A menção do nome de Hiro-san com o sufixo assustou Nowaki.

- Ai! Que mau humor, Hiroki-chan!

Nowaki não podia acreditar quem Shizuka e Hiro-san eram tão íntimos a ponto dela poder chamar o professor de _Hiroki-chan. _Confuso e, bem no fundo admitia, enciumado, Nowaki deixou a sala.

- Até a noite, senpai. --disse sem emoção.

- Até. --Shizuka respondeu.

A médica suspirou.

- Para de gritar, Hiroki! Eu já entendi! Eu paro de te chamar de Hiroki-chan! Aiê! Homem estressado!

Shizuka sorriu. Passaram-se oito anos, mas Hiroki continuava o mesmo. Tão fácil de provocar!

- Posso ir à sua casa hoje à noite? Lá pelas oito? Tudo bem? _"Esqueci de avisar o Nowaki que ele não precisa vir hoje à noite! Ah, eu ligo pra ele depois! O hospital deve ter o telefone dele." _

- Então até a noite? Até. Beijos. Também te amo!

Shizuka desligou o celular, pegou suas coisas e saiu do hospital.

------

Hiroki desligou o telefone. Olhou para a fita negra em sua mão. Na fita estava bordada a palavra _Fratelli_ em prata. Kamijou ainda se lembrava do dia que ganhara a fita de Shizuka. Foi no dia que ela viajou para a Alemanha. Shizuka havia lhe dado a fita enquanto se despediam no aeroporto.

_- Uma fita? --perguntou Hiroki._

_- Uhum. Assim você não me esquece._

_Shizuka deu um beijo no rosto de Hiroki e embarcou._

_Kamijou amarrou a fita no pulso._

O professor havia acabado de amarrar a fita em seu pulso quando ouviu um barulho vindo da porta. Nowaki havia  
voltado.

------

A campainha tocou. Usami Akihiko atendeu. Sorriu quando viu quem estava a sua porta.

- Há quanto tempo, Akihiko.

- Há quanto tempo, Shizuka.


	3. Capítulo II Encontros

**Kizuna**

**Capítulo II - Encontros**

**_Itálico: _**_Pensamento dos personagens._

O escritor sorria enquanto afastava o corpo dando espaço para a médica passar. Shizuka entrou no apartamento e parou um pouco depois da porta, aguardando que Akihiko a fechasse. A médica olhou em volta com um olhar curioso observando todos os detalhes do local. Um sorriso nasceu no canto de sua boca ao virar o rosto, ficando de perfil para o escritor que ainda estava parado na porta.

- Onde está Misaki-kun?

O sorriso de Usami aumentou.

- Está na faculdade.

- Ah. - suspirou. - Queria vê-lo.

Usami se aproximou indicando o caminho até os sofás. Os dois sentaram, um de frente para o outro. Ainda sorrindo. Seus sorrisos revelavam mais do que palavras seriam capazes de expressar. Era um sorriso de saudade, reconhecimento, brincadeira, provocação, amizade. Um único sorriso que mostrava tudo o que sentiam pelo outro.

- Por que esse interesse no Misaki? - perguntou Akihiko.

- Nada em particular. Queria ter notícias de Takahiro e ver o Misaki. Faz tempo que não vejo aquele menino. - seu sorriso se tornou mais provocativo. - Não se preocupe, não tenho nenhum interesse _especial_ nele.

- Oh. - Akihiko sorriu da mesma maneira - O seu interesse seria em mim, então?

Shizuka riu.

- Não sonhe, Akihiko!

O escritor também riu.

- E por que não? Você já teve esse interesse.

- Éramos crianças, Akihiko.

- Jura? - o sorriso provocativo não abandonou os lábios do escritor nem os lábios da médica. - Até onde eu sei dezesseis anos não é uma idade em que se considera uma pessoa "criança".

- Olha quem fala! Você tem vinte e nove anos e ainda parece uma criança! Ainda tem o Suzuki-san?

Akihiko riu enquanto mostrava o urso encostado no sofá. Shizuka também riu. O clima era calmo e descontraído. Um real clima de reencontro entre velhos amigos.

-----

- Tadaima. - a voz soou pelo apartamento.

- Okaeri. - o homem respondeu enquanto entrava na sala.

- Ohayou, Hiro-san. - Nowaki cumprimentou sorrindo.

- Ohayou. - o professor respondeu.

- Nee...Hiro-san...eu tenho uma nova senpai no hospital. - Nowaki disse lentamente. Os olhos azuis estavam baixos e um sorriso cansado marcava sua face enquanto deixava sua bolsa em cima do sofá. Ele não entendia o porquê de estar falando aquilo, mas algo dentro dele o impulsionava a falar. Ele queria que Hiro-san soubesse que ele havia encontrado Shizuka.

- Ah é? - Hiroki estava surpreso. Mas internamente agradecia por aquele loiro ter sido tirado do cargo. Embora ele não gostasse de admitir, aquele médico o tirava do sério com aquela mania de ficar dando em cima do _seu_ Nowaki.

- Ela é uma médica recém chegada da Alemanha. O nome dela é Matsumori Shizuka. - Nowaki sorriu, o mesmo sorriso cansado, enquanto olhava para Hiroki.

Hiroki ficou em silêncio. Um único pensamento passou pela sua mente. _"Merda!"_

------

Enquanto isso, em um apartamento dois amigos continuavam a se provocar.

- Mas você não me respondeu. - Akihiko continuava com o mesmo sorriso - Por que não?

- Porque você não me interessa mais, _Hiko._ - Shizuka também continuava com o mesmo sorriso. - Tínhamos dezesseis anos quando namoramos. E foi por um ano apenas.

O escritor ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos. O sorriso provocativo em seu rosto se transformando em um sorriso saudoso.

- Faz tempo que não ouço me chamarem de "Hiko". - comentou.

O sorriso de Shizuka suavizou um pouco.

- Não gosta?

- Gosto. Senti falta de ser chamado assim.

Um sorriu para o outro.

- Quer beber algo? - Akihiko perguntou enquanto se levantava.

- Água.

Akihiko riu levemente e se dirigiu a cozinha. De lá comentou:

- Hiroki me ligou para saber se era verdade que você tinha voltado.

Shizuka se ajoelhou no sofá para poder ver Akihiko na cozinha. Riu.

- Eu sabia que ele não ia acreditar!

O escritor riu enquanto voltava para a sala com um copo d'água e um copo de café. Entregou o copo de água para a médica que agradeceu.

- Obrigada. – sentou direito no sofá.

- Mas não é de espantar que ele tenha tido essa reação. - Akihiko sentou - Você ficou oito anos fora do Japão.

- Eu sei. - o sorriso no rosto da médica sumiu. O mesmo aconteceu com o escritor. E o clima descontraído se tornou sério.

- Por que você voltou? - Akihiko perguntou olhando diretamente para Shizuka.

A médica tomou um gole de água antes de responder.

- Tenho negócios de família para resolver. - olhou nos olhos de Akihiko - Com Usami Haruhiko.

Akihiko sorriu.

- Então espero que haja seguranças com vocês quando se encontrarem. Ou alguém vai acabar morto!

Shizuka cerrou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Pegou uma almofada no sofá e jogou em Akihiko. O escritor foi atingido, mas continuou a rir.

- Mas é verdade! Do jeito que vocês se amam...

- Aff! Eu detesto o seu irmão! - Shizuka fez uma cara um desgosto.

- Por que você tem que falar com o Haruhiko? - Akihiko voltou a assumir uma expressão séria.

- Não tenho culpa se nossos pais possuem negócios em conjunto.

- Que negócios? Além, é claro, do plano de fazer eu me casar com você. - um sorriso debochado surgiu nos lábios do escritor.

Shizuka sorriu desafiante.

- Como se isso um dia fosse acontecer.

- Eu não vejo o porquê não.

- Ah! Então sou eu que estou _completamente apaixonada_ por um universitário que é irmão de um dos meus melhores amigos. - a médica debochou.

Akihiko desviou o olhar como uma criança que faz birra. Shizuka riu.

- Você é pior do que o Hiroki-chan quando provocado!

Usami sorriu enquanto voltava o olhar para Shizuka.

- Você ainda o chama assim?

- Aham. - ela retribuiu o sorriso - E ele ainda detesta!

Os dois riram.

------

E o clima começava a ficar pesado no apartamento de certo professor.

- Eu achei algumas fotos do Hiro-san. - Nowaki disse quando não aguentou mais o silêncio do Hiroki.

- Eu vi. - respondeu o professor.

- Fiquei surpreso ao saber que Hiro-san conhece Shizuka-senpai. - Nowaki não se sentia muito bem falando aquelas coisas, mas novamente aquele impulso o obrigava a falar. A falar tudo o que sentia e pensava.

- Eu a conheço há muito tempo. - o professor suspirou.

- É mesmo? - A julgar pela data nas fotos, Nowaki calculava mais de dez anos. E isso criava em seu coração a sombra do ciúme. Ciúme desses dez anos, ciúmes da intimidade que ela demonstrava ter com Hiro-san. Ciúmes de Matsumori Shizuka.

- Haa. - Hiroki concordou pegando sua pasta na mesa de centro. - Ela é uma pessoa muito importante pra mim.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Nowaki sentiu como se tivesse levado um tiro.

- Tenho que ir. – disse o professor.

E Hiroki sumiu pela porta. Nowaki desabou no sofá.

------

Enquanto ia para a Universidade, Hiroki pensava no que Nowaki havia dito. Shizuka era a nova senpai dele no hospital. E isso significava duas coisas. Primeira: ele teria uma excelente professora. Segundo: Shizuka _sabia _quem era Nowaki. O professor suspirou. Ele já até imaginava o que Shizuka diria a ele sobre Nowaki. E isso dava dor de cabeça ao professor só de pensar.

------

Shizuka ainda ria quando parou e pareceu se lembrar de algo. Akihiko notou.

- O que houve? - perguntou.

- Lembrei que tenho que ligar para uma pessoa.

Shizuka procurou por seu celular e um papel em sua bolsa. Quando os achou deu uma olhada no número escrito no papel antes de discar. O número lhe era estranhamente familiar. Discou. Esperou um pouco e uma voz masculina atendeu.

- Alô?

- Kusama? - a médica perguntou.

- Sim.

- É a Shizuka, do hospital.

Nowaki suspirou discretamente. Era tudo o que ele precisava.

- Aconteceu algo senpai? - perguntou tentando manter o tom de sua voz normal.

- Não. Eu só queria avisar que você tem a noite de folga hoje.

- Mesmo? - Nowaki estranhou.

- Sim. Mas preciso que esteja amanhã a tarde no hospital, está bem?

- Está.

- Era só isso. Até amanhã, Kusama.

- Até, senpai.

Shizuka desligou.

Assim que terminou a ligação Shizuka procurou por um número de telefone no celular, quando o achou comparou com o do papel. Sorriu.

- O que houve? - perguntou novamente Usami.

Shizuka sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Acabei de descobrir algo muito interessante.

Akihiko olhou desconfiado para Shizuka.

_"É o mesmo número do Hiroki-chan."_ pensava a médica.

------

Sozinho em casa, Nowaki se atormentava com pensamentos sobre Hiroki e Shizuka.

_Hiro-san ficou distante quando falei sobre a Shizuka-senpai. E depois disse que ela é uma pessoa muito importante  
para ele. Mas o quão importante? Mais importante do que eu? _

Nowaki se lembrou de como a médica chamou o professor.

_Eles parecem ser bem íntimos. A ponto de ela não só poder chamá-lo pelo nome, mas também de "Hiroki-chan". Mas eu pensei que Hiro-san não gostasse que as pessoas o chamassem pelo primeiro nome...então...por que ela pode? E aquelas fotos? Uma viagem à Itália? Muitos dizem que é a Itália é um país bem romântico. Então...Hiro-san teve um...romance...com a Shizuka-senpai? _

Esse pensamento doeu.

_Foi por isso que Hiro-san escondeu aquelas fotos? Foi por que eles já tiveram um romance? _

**Ela é uma pessoa muito importante para mim.**

_O Hiro-san ama a Shizuka-senpai._

A dor aumentou.

_Ele a ama mais do que a mim? Ele vai me deixar agora que ela está aqui?_

Nowaki suspirou e balançou a cabeça tentando não pensar em mais nada. Aqueles pensamentos doíam demais...

-----

- Já vai? - Akihiko perguntou.

Shizuka assentiu com um movimento da cabeça. A tarde estava terminando e o sol de punha no horizonte. Eles tinham passado a tarde inteira conversando e relembrando os anos de amizade e algum tempo de namoro.

- Hai. - respondeu a médica sorrindo - Tenho um compromisso agora.

- Compromisso? - o escritor também sorria.

- Um jantar com Hiroki.

Akihiko tentou segurar o riso. Shizuka percebeu e deu um tapa de leve no ombro do escritor.

- Hiko!

O escritor parou de rir e sorriu para a médica. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Shizuka em uma leve carícia. A médica fechou os olhos, aproveitando o carinho. Encostou o rosto no peito do escritor enquanto o abraçava pela cintura. Akihiko retribuiu o abraço, segurando o corpo de Shizuka contra seu próprio corpo, seus braços nas costas da médica.

- Você e Hiroki são o que eu tenho de mais importante.

- Hai. - o escritor sorriu enquanto beijava os cabelos vermelhos.

------

À noite, no apartamento de um professor. A campainha tocou. Hiroki abriu a porta.

- HIROKI-CHAN!

Shizuka pulou no pescoço de Hiroki, desequilibrando o professor e quase o fazendo cair no chão. Foi quando ela notou uma presença a mais no apartamento. Sorriu para o jovem de pé, próximo ao sofá.

- Boa noite, Kusama-san!

------


	4. Capítulo III Kizuna

**Kizuna**

**Capítulo III - Kizuna**

Nowaki estava estático, seus olhos azuis presos à cena que acontecia na porta. Shizuka ainda estava pendurada no pescoço de Hiroki. Por pura questão de equilíbrio, o professor mantinha as mãos na cintura da médica. O residente sentiu algo dentro de si se remexer, uma sensação de mal estar ao observar os dois adultos abraçados. Era uma sensação estranha, um misto de ciúme e tristeza.

- Boa noite, senpai. – respondeu. Por pura educação diga-se de passagem.

Hiroki tentou afastar Shizuka de si, empurrando a cintura da médica. Shizuka pareceu entender, pois se afastou e soltou o pescoço de Hiroki.

- Eu esquecei de te avisar, Nowaki. Shizuka irá jantar conosco. - respondeu o professor enquanto olhava para o amante.

As palavras de Kamijou pegaram Nowaki de surpresa. Discretamente, Kusama engoliu em seco e forçou um sorriso.

- Claro, Hiro-san!

O fato de Nowaki chamar Kamijou de "Hiro-san" não passou despercebido por Shizuka, que sorriu discretamente enquanto observava o residente.

- Fique a vontade. - Hiroki disse enquanto indicava que Shizuka deveria entrar. Seu tom de voz era neutro. O professor fechou a porta.

- Aí, que frieza, Hiroki-chan! Você não me vê há oito anos e assim que me trata quando eu volto?! - Shizuka fez bico enquanto encarava o professor.

Uma veia ameaçou saltar na testa de Hiroki. O professor encarou a médica seriamente.

- Estou te tratando como sempre te tratei. - respondeu com um tom de voz bem sério. E apontando o dedo para a médica: - E pare de me chamar de _Hiroki-chan_, Shizuka!

A médica apenas sorriu. Seus olhos verdes brilharam quando viram a fita amarrada no pulso de Kamijou.

- Vejo que ainda tem a fita que te dei. - apontou para a fita negra que envolvia o pulso do professor.

Hiroki engoliu em seco.

Um pouco afastado dos dois, Nowaki apenas observava. Não tinha reparado na fita no pulso de Hiro-san e não se lembrava de tê-la visto antes. Provavelmente, a fita tinha estado escondida. Como as fotos... E de novo, Nowaki sentiu aquele mal estar.

Shizuka percebeu o mal estar que tomava conta de Nowaki. Além do brilho nos olhos do residente enquanto os observava. E ela sabia o que era aquilo. Sabia que era ciúme. Afinal, ela sabia _quem_ é Nowaki e o que o rapaz _é _para o professor. Sorrindo, a médica resolveu provocar o residente.

- Nah, fico feliz em saber que você ainda tem essa fita. - com uma mão a médica segurou o pulso de Hiroki. - Mostra que você não me esqueceu. - e deu um beijo no pulso em sua mão.

Hiroki corou. Nowaki prendeu a respiração. Ainda corado, o professor puxou o braço tirando o pulso da mão da médica. Shizuka sorria divertida.

- Pare com isso! - Hiroki pediu, desviando o olhar para o chão.

O sorriso nos lábios de Shizuka desapareceu. Ela ergueu a mão e tocou algumas mechas do cabelo castanho que caiam sobre a face clara.

- Me desculpe. - pediu com a voz séria. Por um segundo seu olhar brilhou com tristeza.

Hiroki fechou os olhos ao ouvir o pedido. Nowaki por sua vez, estranhou. Pelo que Shizuka pedia desculpas? Com certeza não era pelo beijo.

- V-Vamos jantar. - Hiroki disse enquanto caminhava para a cozinha. Seu tom de voz saiu tremido e seu olhar ainda focava o chão.

Nowaki seguiu o professor. Quando passou por Shizuka pôde ver que a médica sorria. Mas era um sorriso triste.

------

O jantar era dominado pelo silêncio. Nenhum dos três presentes dizia uma única palavra. Comiam em silêncio. Era  
um silêncio pesado, desconfortável.

- Você já foi ver o Akihiko? - Hiroki perguntou quebrando o silêncio quando todos tinham acabado a refeição.

- Hai. - Shizuka respondeu sorrindo.

- Você sabe que ele está morando com um rapaz, não é? - o tom de voz de Hiroki ficava entre o sério e o aborrecido. Ainda não engolia a história de Akihiko se envolver com um simples e jovem universitário.

- Eu sei que ele está _envolvido _com Misaki-kun. - Shizuka sorriu deixando bem claro o que queria dizer com _'envolvido'._

- Você conhece o rapaz?

- Claro. É irmão do Takahiro-kun.

- Esqueci que você também o conhece.

- Nee... Falando em estar _envolvido_ com alguém... Há quanto tempo você está _envolvido_ com Nowaki-kun? - Shizuka sorriu enquanto olhava do professor para o residente.

O último, por sua vez, estranhou o modo como Shizuka se referira a ele.

Hiroki e Nowaki coraram.

- Seis anos. - Kamijou respondeu em voz baixa. Kusama estranhou o fato de Hiroki ter respondido simplesmente.

- Hm. - a médica ainda sorria quando se virou para Nowaki. - Quantos anos você tem, Nowaki-kun?

- Isso não te interessa. - Hiroki disse sério.

Shizuka ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava o professor: - E a pergunta foi pra você, por acaso?

Hiroki fechou os punhos. Uma veia ameaçava saltar em sua testa.

Shizuka voltou seu olhar para Nowaki, indicando que ainda aguardava uma resposta.

- Etto... Vinte e cinco. - o residente respondeu confuso.

A médica ficou em silêncio. Parecia contar algo. O olhar esmeralda se dirigiu a Hiroki:

- Nah, nunca pensei que você fosse um pedófilo, Hiroki-chan! - disse inocentemente, mas um sorriso satisfeito se formou em seu rosto quando viu Nowaki corar e Kamijou ficar vermelho de raiva.

O professor não conseguiu se controlar. Em um pulo estava de pé encarando a médica. Um brilho homicida presente em seus olhos. Sua pele clara totalmente tomada pelo vermelho da raiva.

- O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

- Que eu nunca pensei que você fosse um pedófilo. - o sorriso satisfeito se tornou provocativo.

- E DA ONDE VOCÊ TIROU ESSA IDÉIA ABSURDA?

Nowaki encarava seu amante e sua senpai discutindo. Estava entre o assustado, o confuso e o perplexo. Estava assustado pelos gritos de Hiro-san. Confuso pelo comentário de Shizuka. E perplexo pela calma que a médica demonstrava enquanto o professor estava prestes a explodir. Aquela situação estava se tornando muito surreal para o coitado do residente.

Enquanto Nowaki se perdia em suas emoções, Shizuka e Hiroki continuavam a discutir:

- Pense bem, Hiroki-chan. Se vocês estão juntos há seis anos, Nowaki tinha dezenove anos quando vocês começaram a ficar juntos. Vocês têm quatro anos de diferença. Então, enquanto Nowaki tinha dezenove anos, você tinha vinte e três e...

- ISSO NÃO É PEDOFILIA! E PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE HIROKI-CHAN!

- Não é pedofilia?

- NÃO!

- Mas Nowaki ainda não era maior de idade, você sabe. ¹

- MAS EU NÃO O FORCEI A NADA!

_"Na verdade foi bem o contrário... ele que veio atrás de mim!"_ pensou o professor.

- Não é? - Shizuka continuava com o mesmo sorriso provocativo.

- NÃO! E VOCÊ SABE!

Nowaki se interessou pela última fala de Hiroki. Como assim, Shizuka sabia?

- Nee... Hiroki-chan...

- JÁ FALEI PRA PARAR DE ME CHAMAR ASSIM!

- Sabia que você é uma pessoa tão fácil e divertida de se provocar? - o sorriso de Shizuka era debochado agora.

Como se tivesse levado um choque, Hiroki entendeu que Shizuka estava apenas brincando com ele.

Quando viu no rosto de Kamijou que ele tinha entendido sua brincadeira, Shizuka desatou a rir.

Hiroki fechou os olhos. Tremia com a raiva contida.

- Você me paga, Shizuka! - disse entre os dentes.

Nowaki não estava entendendo mais nada.

Shizuka sorriu enquanto olhava diretamente nos olhos fechados do professor. Hiroki abriu os olhos e retribuiu o olhar.

- Eu te odeio. - disse em um tom de quem não gosta de ser alvo de brincadeiras.

Shizuka continuava a sorrir.

- Eu também te amo.

- Eu disse que te odeio! Você só sabe me provocar! É pior que o Akihiko! Me chama de um jeito que eu não gosto, zoa comigo enquanto sabe que eu detesto isso! Eu te odeio, Shizuka!

Pelo olhar de Hiro-san, Nowaki sabia que ele estava realmente nervoso. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam com as lágrimas de raiva contidas e que, Nowaki sabia, Hiro-san não iria derramar.

- Olhe o respeito, Hiroki! - Shizuka usava um tom de voz sério, mas ainda sorria. - Isso é jeito de falar com sua irmã mais velha?!

Agora sim, Nowaki sentiu que tinha levado um choque. Irmã... Mais velha? Shizuka era irmã de Hiro-san?!

- Irmã...?- a palavra saiu inconscientemente por seus lábios. Shizuka olhou para ele.

- Ele... - apontou para Hiroki. - é meu otouto. ² Ele não disse?

Nowaki não respondeu. Olhou para Hiro-san. O professor mantinha o olhar baixo enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. Nowaki não se lembrava de Hiro-san ter mencionado que tinha uma irmã. Mas, agora tudo fazia sentido. As fotos, a intimidade, o fato de ela ser importante para Hiro-san, tudo. Eles eram irmãos! **Irmãos!** Mas, então, por que Hiro-san  
nunca lhe contara?

Shizuka suspirou enquanto se levantava. Se aproximou de Hiroki e afastou algumas mechas castanhas do rosto do professor. Deu um carinhoso beijo na testa de Hiroki.

- Relaxe. - pediu com a voz suave. O sorriso em seu rosto também era suave.

Hiroki deixou seu rosto cair na curva do pescoço de Shizuka. A médica o abraçou, passando os braços por suas costas.

- Realmente! Você continua o mesmo garoto que eu e Akihiko adorávamos provocar!

Kamijou permaneceu em silêncio.

- Me desculpe. - Shizuka pediu novamente.

Hiroki retribuiu o abraço, passando os braços pela cintura da médica. Fez um leve momento de afirmação com a cabeça. Shizuka sentiu e entendeu.

- Obrigada.- sua voz continuava suave.

Kamijou respirou profundamente. Foi perfeitamente possível notar que ele segurava o choro.

A médica afastou o corpo e olhou nos olhos do professor.

- Buona notte.

- Buona notte. - respondeu o professor tentando sorrir.

- Ja nee, Nowaki-kun! - a médica acenou para o residente enquanto se encaminhava para a porta. - Até amanhã!

- A...Até.- respondeu Nowaki.

Hiroki acompanhou Shizuka até a porta. Quando a médica estava saindo, Hiroki a parou, segurando-a pelo braço.

- Não...

- Não vou. - respondeu Shizuka olhando para a face baixa de Hiroki.

- Você está...?

- Estou bem.

Shizuka segurou o queixo de Hiroki e levantou seu rosto. Sorriu.

- Está tudo bem.

Hiroki retribuiu o sorriso.

Shizuka foi embora.

------

Hiroki fechou a porta e olhou para Nowaki. Tentou sorrir.

- Você deve estar confuso não é?

- Hai. - Nowaki se aproximou de Hiroki ficando a menos de um metro deste.

Hiroki olhou no fundo dos olhos de Nowaki. Em segundos, lágrimas caiam de seus olhos. O professor deixou o rosto cair no peito de Nowaki enquanto se agarrava ao corpo do amante.

Ainda mais confuso, Nowaki abraçou Hiroki.

------

O jovem residente levou o amante para o sofá e se sentou junto com o professor. Hiroki continuava agarrado a Nowaki, sua cabeça estava apoiada no peito do Nowaki enquanto suas mãos agarravam a camisa que o rapaz usava. Ficou um tempo em silêncio, parando de chorar e normalizando sua respiração. Quando falou, sua voz era  
calma com um leve timbre melancólico.

- Ela não é minha irmã.

- Hã? – Nowaki estranhou.

- Não de sangue. Shizuka é adotada.

- Adotada?

- Sim. – o professor respirou fundo. – Antes de eu nascer, meus pais viajaram para a Itália. Na mesma época um acidente aconteceu em um prédio, um incêndio. Shizuka fora a única sobrevivente. Eles se encantaram por ela, que era recém nascida, e a adotaram. Um ano depois eu nasci. Temos apenas um ano de diferença.

- Ela sabe? – perguntou o residente.

- Claro. Ela ficou sabendo quando tinha dez anos. Já eu sempre soube.

- Sempre?

- Hai. Ninguém na minha família tinha olhos verdes como os dela. Na verdade, ela também já sabia. Pelo mesmo motivo.

- Então, na verdade, Shizuka-senpai é italiana.

- Hai. Mas ela cresceu aqui no Japão.

Hiroki falava baixo enquanto sua mente era dominada por lembranças de sua infância.

- Para mim, ela é minha irmã. Não importa se não temos laços sanguíneos. Era sempre ela que estava lá quando eu me machucava. Quando não aguentava a pressão de fazer várias coisas ao mesmo tempo e fugia, era sempre ela que me achava e não contava a ninguém onde eu estava. E quase sempre, eu estava com Akihiko.

Nowaki sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao ouvir o nome do escritor, mas não deixou que a sensação o dominasse. Apenas abraçou o homem em seu colo fortemente.

- Com o tempo, Shizuka e Akihiko também se tornaram amigos. Eu lembro que eles estavam sempre se provocando, trocando farpas. – Hiroki riu levemente. – Como éramos vizinhos, nós três acabamos por crescer juntos. Quando tínhamos dezesseis anos, os dois começaram a namorar. Eu fiquei com ciúmes. Dela. Eu sempre fui um irmão mais novo ciumento.

Hiroki sorriu e Nowaki também.

- Foi a alegria de nossos pais. Eles sonhavam com o dia em que eles iriam se casar. Mas o namoro durou apenas um ano. Quando terminaram, eles disseram que eram melhores como amigos do que como namorados. Um tempo  
depois, eu descobri que estava apaixonado pelo Akihiko. Shizuka foi a primeira a perceber. E tentou fazer com que eu o esquecesse.

Novamente, Nowaki sentiu ciúmes.

- Ela sabia que ele estava gostando do Takahiro. – o professor riu – Ela tentava me fazer esquecer o Akihiko enquanto tentava fazer o Akihiko esquecer o Takahiro. Ela sabia que iríamos acabar nos machucando.

Hiroki ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- Ela sempre soube sobre você. – Nowaki se assustou com a afirmação. – Eu nunca escondi alguma coisa dela. Desde o começo, ela sabia. Sobre você. Sobre nós.

Agora, Nowaki estava pasmo. Então, desde o começo, Shizuka sabia quem ele era. Desde que foram apresentados. Sempre.

- Ela só não sabia como você era, fisicamente, quero dizer. Mas ela sabe de tudo que aconteceu entre nós. E se, de alguma forma, você se sentiu provocado, não se preocupe, foi de propósito. Ela tem essa mania irritante de provocar os outros. Acho que é por isso que ela se dá tão bem com o Akihiko.

Nowaki sorriu. Estava se sentindo bem mais leve agora que tudo tinha se resolvido. Até achava graça na situação em que havia se metido. Então se lembrou de um detalhe.

- Hiro-san, por que o sobrenome da Shizuka-senpai é Matsumori e não Kamijou?

Hiroki suspirou.

- Kamijou é o sobrenome do meu pai. Matsumori é da minha mãe. Shizuka nunca se deu muito bem com meu pai, por isso usa o sobrenome da minha mãe.

- Hum.

- Ela sempre gostou da Itália e tinha vontade de viajar para lá. Quando conseguiu, me arrastou. As fotos que você achou foram tiradas nessa viagem. Três anos depois ela se mudou para a Alemanha. Para estudar. No aeroporto, antes de se despedir, ela me deu essa fita. – os dedos do professor tocaram a tira de tecido negro em seu pulso.

Nowaki segurou o pulso de Hiroki e leu o que estava escrito na fita.

- Fratelli?

- Irmãos em italiano. – sorriu o professor.

Os dois ficaram em silêncios por longos minutos. Até Hiroki chamar.

- Nowaki?

- Hum?

- Está frio.

O residente sorriu.

- Hai.

Segurou o queixo de Kamijou e levantou o rosto do professor. O beijou enquanto o abraçava e o deitava no sofá. Hiroki retribuiu o beijo. Nowaki sorriu internamente. Estava feliz. Não havia motivo pelo qual se preocupar.  
Hiro-san estava ali, com ele, nos braços dele, e sempre estaria. Ele e Shizuka eram apenas irmãos.

------

Shizuka dirigia de volta para casa. Sua cabeça latejava e sua visão embaçava de vez em quando. Não se sentia  
bem. Mas o pior era saber o porquê.

Ao chegar no prédio em que morava, a médica teve um ataque de tosse. Quando entrou no apartamento, se jogou no sofá. Respirou profundamente ao parar de tossir. Olhou para a mão que usara para tampar a boca. Jogou a cabeça para trás e sorriu. O mesmo sorriso que Nowaki vira. Um sorriso triste.

Havia sangue em sua mão.

------

******Notas da autora****:Nah e aí o que acharam? Hiroki e Shizuka são ********IRMÃOS!****8D******

******¹ ****No Japão, a maioridade é obtida aos vinte anos.******

******² ****Otouto: Irmão mais novo. ******

******Kizuna: ****Laços.**


	5. Capítulo IV Truth

******Kizuna**

******Capítulo IV - Truth**

Misaki preparava o café da manhã calmamente. Akihiko ainda não tinha acordado e o rapaz imaginava que ele ainda demoraria para fazê-lo. O escritor passara a noite terminando seu novo livro. Quando estava terminando de fazer o café, Misaki se assustou com um barulho vindo do andar superior. Suspirando, o jovem universitário subiu as escadas. Imaginava o Usami teria feito dessa vez.

- Usagi-san?! - chamou - Ei, Usagi-san!

Misaki abriu a porta do quarto do escritor. Seu coração falhou uma batida com a cena que viu. Akihiko estava ajoelhado no chão, tossindo. Sangue.

- Usagi-san! - Misaki correu até o escritor.

------

O céu estava limpo. Não havia uma única nuvem no manto azul. O sol brilhava e esquentava, não muito, um calor gostoso, leve. Os carros iam de um lado para o outro. Pessoas passavam, paravam, iam, voltavam. Era o ritmo da cidade. E era isso que Shizuka observava. Estava em seu tempo livre e o aproveitava para observar a cidade pela janela do corredor. A médica ouviu passos se aproximarem e sorriu.

- Boa tarde, Kusama. - disse sem olhar quem se aproximava.

- Boa tarde, Senpai. - Nowaki respondeu um pouco surpreso por ter sido notado.

- Como vai Hiroki? - os olhos verdes de Shizuka se mantinham fixos na rua.

- Bem. - respondeu o residente.

- Foi um choque muito grande saber que eu e ele somos irmãos? - um sorriso suave nasceu nos lábios da médica.

Nowaki corou. Ficou em silêncio. Shizuka riu.

- Imagino que sim. Mas não me surpreendo em saber que ele nunca tenha te contado sobre mim.

- Não? - perguntou o residente surpreso. Pensava que, no mínimo, Shizuka fosse ficar chateada.

- Não. Hiroki é esse tipo de pessoa.

- Tipo de pessoa?

- Sim. O tipo de pessoa que, quando algo sai da vida, não volta a falar sobre isso. Eu sai da vida de Hiroki por oito anos, tínhamos raros contatos pelo telefone. Não me surpreende que ele não tenha falado sobre mim pelo fato de ele ser esse tipo de pessoa, entende? - pela primeira vez, a médica olhou o residente.

- Entendo. - Nowaki respondeu.

Shizuka sorriu para o residente.

- Foi dificil não?

A pergunta pegou o residente de surpresa.

- O quê?

- Ter ele de volta. Ter Hiroki de volta depois que você passou um ano fora.

Nowaki corou. Então Shizuka sabia daquilo.

- Sim, foi. - quando respondeu, o residente se lembrou de como seu relacionamente quase terminara após sua volta. O quanto fora difícil ter Hiro-san de volta, de fazer ele aceitá-lo. O quanto Hiro-san ficou na defensiva quando ele retornou.

- Imaginei. - comentou a médica. - Eu quis te matar naquela época.

- Por quê? - perguntou o residente assustado.

Shizuka se afastou da janela e se aproximou do residente. Encostou sua mão do ombro do mesmo e disse em voz baixa, olhando nos olhos azuis:

- Porque foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que ouvi Hiroki chorar.

Sorrindo para o residente, a médica se afastou. Nowaki a seguiu com o olhar. Depois de um tempo, desviou seu olhar para o céu.

------

Shizuka entrou em seu consultório distraidamente. Fechou a porta, pegou os prontuários e quando se virou para ir em direção a sua mesa, levou um susto.

- Akihiko! - exclamou respirando descompassadamente.

- Olá. - o escritor respondeu calmamente. Estava sentado em uma cadeira, de frente para a mesa.

A médica jogou os prontuários em cima da mesa e olhou para o escritor. Estava séria.

- O que faz aqui, Hiko?

- Vim ao médico, oras! - o escritor respondeu enquanto sorria para a médica.

- Eu sou pediatra. E por mais que você se pareça com uma criança, não é comigo que deve se consultar. - respondeu a médica sentando na cadeira do outro lado da mesa, de frente para Akihiko.

- Ah, é sim. - Usami olhou nos olhos de Shizuka. E pelo olhar do escritor, Matsumori entendeu o que acontecia.

- O que houve? - perguntou suspirando.

- Acordei tossindo sangue. Quase matei Misaki de susto.

Shizuka riu levemente.

- Imagino. - ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. - Tem estado estressado?

- Não.

- Pressionado?

- Um pouco. Estava com o prazo estourado.

- Hum. Dor de cabeça?

- Às vezes.

- Fraqueza?

- Não.

- Desmaios?

- Não é pra tanto, Shizuka. - Akihiko sorriu.

- São perguntas de praxe, oras! - Shizuka retribuiu o sorriso. - Há quanto tempo você não tinha um ataque?

- Uns quatro anos eu acho.

- É um bom tempo.

- E você?

- A médica aqui sou eu.

- Sim. Uma médica que tem a mesma doença que eu tenho.

- Tsc. - Shizuka desviou o olhar. - Tive um ontem à noite.

- Que coincidência.

- Pode ser.

Os dois amigos ficaram em silêncio durante alguns momentos.

- Tossiu muito sangue? - a médica retomou o interrogatório.

- Não muito.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Um minuto.

- Não foi tão grave, então.

- Não foi.

- Então por que veio ao hospital?

- Para tranquilizar o Misaki.

- Ele deve ter ficado bem assustado.

- Ficou sim.

A médica suspirou.

- Espere aqui. Vou pegar o remédio pra você.

Akihiko acompanhou com o olhar a médica se retirar da sala.

------

Enquanto assinava os papéis para retirada de remédios, Shizuka ouviu seu celular tocar. O atendeu com a mão direita, com a esquerda pegou um vidro e uma seringa.

- Shizuka. - Sorriu em agradecimento para o rapaz que cuidava dos remédios.

- Haruhiko.

- Tá brincando né? - a médica caminhava de volta para o consultório. - O que você quer, Haruhiko?

- Falar com você.

- Sobre?

- Negócios.

- Quando?

- Hoje à noite.

- Tenho plantão.

- Amanhã de manhã?

- Que horas?

- Às oito.

- Onde?

- No meu escritório.

- Ok.

- Até amanhã, então.

- Até. - Shizuka desligou o celular. - Idiota.

Entrou no consultório. Passou o vidro e a seringa para Akihiko.

- Você já sabe como funciona né?

- Já. Você me ensinou quando éramos pequenos.

- É...Depois de você quase matar o Hiroki do coração.

Akihiko riu.

- Como foi o jantar?

- Tranquilo.

- Milagre.

Foi a vez de Shizuka rir.

- Duas vezes ao dia. - apontou para o remédio.

- Por quanto tempo?

- Uma semana. Se voltar a tossir sangue venha ao hospital, entendeu?

- Hai.

- Sei. Te conheço.

Akihiko sorriu.

------

O sol de punha do horizonte. Shizuka descansava em um dos bancos no jardim do hospital. Trabalhar na UTI era puxado. A médica suspirou fechando os olhos. Foi quando notou uma presença ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos e viu um rapaz.

- Misaki-kun?

- Olá, Shizuka-san. - Misaki parecia hesitante.

- Há algo errado, Misaki-kun? Você está bem?

- Não! Eu estou bem! - Misaki respondeu rapidamente.

- Por que está aqui no hospital, então?

- E-Eu...

Shizuka sorriu. Via no rosto e nos olhos de Misaki a preocupação com Akihiko. ___"Aquele idiota tem muita sorte!"_pensou.

- Deixe-me adivinhar: veio perguntar sobre Akihiko.

Misaki corou.

- Não se preocupe. Ele está bem.

- Mas ele...hoje de manhã ele...

- Sente-se. - Shizuka indicou o lugar ao seu lado.

Misaki obedeceu.

- Akihiko está bem. O que aconteceu não foi nada grave.

- Tossir sangue não é grave?

- Há quanto tempo você vive com Akihiko?

- Quase um ano.

- E aposto que ele nunca te contou que tem uma doença genética rara.

A surpresa estampada nos olhos de Misaki foi uma resposta suficientemente clara para Shizuka.

- Ele tem. Eu tenho.

- Que doença é essa?

- É uma doença que ataca de tempos em tempos, principalmente se a pessoa está sob stress ou muita pressão. Ela faz com que o coração bombeie sangue demais e a pessoa acaba colocando para fora o sangue em excesso. Mas não é necessário que a pessoa esteja estressada ou coisa do gênero. Às vezes ela ataca por nada.

- E não é grave?

- Não no caso do Akihiko.

- Como assim?

- Essa doença tem três tipos. Akihiko tem o tipo mais leve. O tipo que ele tem não aumenta muito o bombeio de sangue pelo coração, então o sangue que ele tosse não é muito e ele não corre o risco de um ataque evoluir para algo mais grave. Entendeu, Misaki-kun?

- Hai. Você também tem esse tipo, Shizuka-san?

- Não. Eu tenho o segundo tipo que é mais grave.

- Você tosse muito sangue?

- Dependendo do ataque, sim.

- Hum. Essa doença tem cura?

- Não. E como disse ela é genética. É possível que o filho do Akihiko tenha. Não que ele um dia vá ter um. Coitada da criança.

Misaki riu.

- Não se preocupe com Akihiko, Misaki. Está tudo bem.

- É difícil acreditar nisso. - Misaki disse baixinho.

- Eu sei. Falo sempre a mesma coisa para o meu irmão e ele continua preocupado comigo.

O rapaz sorriu.

- Tenho que ir. Minha folga acabou. - Shizuka comentou olhando o relógio no celular.

- Obrigado, Shizuka-san.

- Não há pelo que agradecer Misaki-kun. Agora vá pra casa.

- Hai.

- Ah, e Akihiko tem que tomar um remédio. Garanta que ele tome, sim?

- Claro, Shizuka-san.

- Obrigada, Misaki. Ja nee.

- Ja nee.

------

Shizuka retornou para a UTI. Enquanto passava pela recepção, viu Nowaki brincando com algumas crianças que estavam esperando para fazer exames. Observou o residente durante alguns momentos antes de retomar seu caminho. Sorriu.

___"Desculpe por sair de sua vida Hiroki. Mas pelo menos você não ficou sozinho"._

------

******Notas da Autora:** Aí está o motivo de Shizuka ter tossido sangue. Não se preocupem, ela não irá morrer. ^_^"

**_Truth_****_:_**Verdade.

******No próximo capítulo:**

O encontro de Shizuka e Haruhiko.

E algo que acontecerá em uma Universidade deixará alguém muito abalado. Tan Tan Tan...

******Ah, e não me matem pelo que eu fiz com o Akihiko sim? ^^"**

******Por favor, deixem reviews! Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas! E o que custa hein? Deixar um reviewzinho para uma autora baka né? Lembre-se: faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e ao meu!**


End file.
